


Start of Story AU Drabbles and Oneshots

by CyberCats



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: F/M, this is whatever
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-12
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-25 02:43:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4943638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberCats/pseuds/CyberCats
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ok so these are just little shorts of stories that could've happened if I actually had time to write them out. Some could even be considered oneshots. Feel free to use them if you want and change the characters as well. I don't care, just have fun.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Mermaid AU

Ever since Ryou was a little girl she would hear all her friends dreams of going to the surface world. She, on the other hand, was content with her life at the bottom of the ocean. After all, she heard the story of what happened when a mermaid fell in love with a human...

 

There was once a mermaid that was so captivated with the human world she would come to the surface and watch them. One day a human male spotted her and she fell in love. All her friends warned her about the male but she wouldn't listen. It was her naivety that brought upon her downfall. After a few weeks of secretly meeting she was betrayed by him. Captured, he made a spectacle of her and then went on to try to sell her at the pier. Silently crying, the captured mermaid began to sing. All her friends could do was watch at a distance, they knew what she was singing. A song full of love and sorrow. A song of her regrets and stupidity. A song of death. As her singing grew louder and more ominous, the sea grew rough and dark clouds were forming. When the song was finished she turned into sea foam. As for the man, he was struck down by a bolt of lightning. Suddenly the town was struck by a huge surge of water, the people watching the spectacle at the pier disappearing under the waves. Only the survivors were the ones who didn't see the mermaid but heard the singing. They then proceeded to make up stories about sea monsters who killed people using their voices: Sirens. Over time Sirens became known as monsters whose singing lured sailors to their deaths.

Most people think Sirens and mermaids are different, but they're actually the same. Mermaids only ever killed with their voices when they were in trouble. Other than that their voices were no threat. After all, if they sang the Song of Death, they too would die. Moving along, there were in fact some mermaids who were scared of humans and what they could do so they injured them as a safety mechanism. And there were trickster mermaids who liked to play pranks on unsuspecting humans. Finally, there were also mermaids who loathed humans and intentionally injured them when their territories were encroached upon. Those mermaids were ones you could call Sirens.

But that was a long time ago, now humans think mermaids are a made up thing with only a few believing of their existence.

 

"You're already that age Ryou" her mother chided. "You should go to the surface at least once. You'll never know what you'll find there unless you look."

"I don't want to, I'd rather stay here until the day I die" she replied absentmindedly. "If dad did the same then he wouldn't have..." Then she looked up in shock and horror and what she said. "I didn't mean that! I'm sorry!"

"It's not that bad Ryou" her mother gave a small smile. "Just give it a chance. For me please."

"....Alright. I'll explore tomorrow."

 

And true to her words that's what she did. It was early in the morning when Ryou decided that she'd at least see the surface world. The sun had just come out so there'd only be a few people awake at this time. She didn't want to risk anything so she decided this time was best. Choosing to view a port town at a quiet bay, she quickly made her way over there.

There were a little bit of fish swimming in the direction she came from and she had a feeling something was wrong but brushed it off. It was only when she saw a huge school of fish coming towards her that she stopped and braced herself for impact. When they all passed her by she turned around to look and them confusedly. When she turned forward again she could make out something dark moving closer. She squinted to get a better look and it dawned on her that it was a net. A net that had captured a dolphin.

Being the kind person that she was, Ryou couldn't just leave the poor thing alone. She swam up to the net, saw that a fin was stuck in one of the holes, and tried to find a way to open it so the animal could escape. She could hear it was crying and did her best to console it.

"Shhh, there there. It'll be okay. I'll get you out of here soon, please be patient." Ryou ripped the net and made her way inside so she could release the dolphin. Finally getting it's fin unstuck, she gently guided it out of the net. It swam a few feet and turned back to look at her. "I'll be okay, you should swim away so it doesn't catch you again" she smiled and it gave a slight nod before disappearing. Ryou tried to escape the net but now found herself tangled between the strings. She desperately tried to untangle herself when she felt that the contraption was moving her upwards to the surface. "No, no, no. This can't be happening." She shut her eyes and felt the sunlight hitting her eyelids. She slowly opened her eyes and saw a tanned man with navy hair looking at her, eyes wide in disbelief and shock.

* * *

Aomine Daiki woke up early and started to get himself ready for work. Being a fisherman he had to wake up early to establish a good fishing spot to earn a lot of income. He quickly left his house and made his way to the port where, much to his dismay, there were already a ton of boats out in the waters.

"Tch, now I have to find another place to fish" he mumbled angrily. He boarded his boat and drove around to find a place where he could fish without any rivals to steal his catches. He found his way to a quiet bay and decided to set up there for the day. He put his net in the water and decided to eat his breakfast while waiting for the fish to bite.

It was a while before he noticed a slight tug coming from his net. He decided to pull it up and check what he caught. "Since this is a new place I probably shouldn't expect anything." He turned away from the net to press a button that'd pull it up. When he turned around he found something that he truly didn't expect.

There in front of him way a girl with her eyes closed with flowing brown hair and a shimmering black fin to match. A black fin. Holy shit, it was a mermaid! He could only stare in shock at the figure. She slowly opened her eyes and looked at him, her brown orbs staring in his navy ones. They stayed silent and could only look at each other. This couldn't be happening...

....Right?

 


	2. It Follows AU (Well Sort Of)

No matter where Furihata or Sakurai ran it was pointless. It would always be after them. It would always follow. Why did they even volunteer to buy groceries for the high school training camp? Takao had warned them, they should have listened to her.

"I-I can't" Sakurai panted out, running as fast as she could, shoes splashing through puddles. "I can't run anymore!" You could see the fear etched onto her face, gripping the grocery bag as close to her as she could, trying to shield the contents from the rain. "Is it still following us?"

Furihata looked behind her and she could still see that thing, that abomination, chasing after them from a distance. "Ye-yeah" she breathed out shakily. She took out a phone from her pocket and dialed a number.

* * *

"Hello?" Takao asked, answering her phone without looking at the caller ID. She was currently with the different high schools practicing in the huge gym at Rakuzan. Since it was raining, some of the doors on the side of the gym were closed except for one.

"Takao!" Furihata screamed through the receiver, making the girl pull the phone away from her ear. "It- it's following us. We can't shake it off! I don't know what to do! I-I!"

"Calm down Furihata!" Takao said, raising her voice. This caught all the basketball players' attention and they stopped what they were doing to look at her. "How far are you from Rakuzan right now?"

"Maybe a minute, I don't know!" You could hear another female voice scream in the background. "Oh my god, it's picking up speed!"

"Listen to me closely Furihata, the north-east doors of the gym are the only ones open right now. I need you and Sakurai to come through these doors as soon as possible."

"I got it....Eep! I'll call you back later!" After that, the line disconnected and everything went silent, no one daring to say anything. Finally, Himuro spoke up.

"Is that monster chasing them?" she asked.

"...Yeah" was the tense reply. "We need to hurry up and lock the doors so it doesn't come inside."

"That thing again?" Kagami asked, running to the north-west doors and locking them.

"The one and only" Takao ran to lock the south-east doors while Himuro locked the south-west ones. Both girls then ran to the north-east doors and put themselves on standby.

"What monster are you talking about?" Imayoshi inquired.

"Exactly what it sounds like" Himuro answered. "It a curse and only the afflicted people can see it. It can take the shape of anything or anyone and only goes after its targets until it kills them. We don't know how the victims are chosen but you'll experience a dream about it and then boom! You wake up and it starts following you. What we know about it for sure is that it can't harm you if you're indoors and there's no way to get inside and that it only attacks at night."

"That sounds really hard to believe" Midorima scoffed.

"Are you sure you're not making it up?" Aomine teased.

"Muro-chin is imagining things" Murasakibara said lazily.

"Do you guys really not believe us?" Takao said, a bit agitated.

"Well it does seem like a lot to believe" Miyaji said.

"Fine I guess we'll just have to show you. Get ready Himuro, they're coming." The basketballers peeked through the door to find a frightened Furihata and Sakurai running from something they couldn't see.

* * *

"Hello?" Furihata heard a voice answer from the other line.

"Takao!" she screamed. "It- it's following us. We can't shake it off! I don't know what to do! I-I!"

"Calm down Furihata! How far are you from Rakuzan right now?"

"Maybe a minute, I don't know!" Furihata's mind was going haywire right now when she heard a scream beside her.

"Is...is it just me or is it closer than before?" Sakurai turned to face her and you could see the tears forming in her eyes. Furihata slowly turned her head around and saw it was only a few feet behind them now. You could see it smiling maniacally at them.

"Oh my god, it's picking up speed!"

"Listen to me closely Furihata, the north-east doors of the gym are the only ones open right now. I need you and Sakurai to come through these doors as soon as possible."

"I got it" she replied, tripping over a rock and almost falling down. "Eep! I'll call you back later!" she ended the call and put her phone away. "We need to get to the north-east doors, Sakurai."

"I understand" she huffed. They made it to the school gates and seeing that it was locked, stopped to stare. At the last second they side-stepped to the right and saw it bump into the gate. Furihata quickly recovered and grabbed Sakurai's hand, sprinting away from it's reach.

"We'll have to take a detour. Please hold on a little longer." They ran to the side gates of the school and were relieved to see they were open. Rushing through they saw the lights from the gym and ran as fast as they could to the doors. From a close distance they could see that Takao and Himuro were by the doors with some of the basketball players watching them curiously. Relief flooded through them and they started to relax. 

They were only a few feet from the gym's entrance when Furihata heard a deranged laugh from behind her. She turned around and her face was only a few inches away from that things'. She found a burst of energy and pushed Sakurai into the gym with all her might, making her stumble and fall into Aomine's arm. When she took two steps into the gym her hair was suddenly yanked from behind and she let out a yell, trying to grab onto something to keep her inside. She found someone pulling her close and heard the doors slamming behind her, someone locking them, and a piercing scream that followed.

* * *

The basketball players saw Furihata and Sakurai coming closer and their faces morphing into one of relief when they saw them. It was only when they were a few feet away that they heard a deranged laugh coming from the direction that both girls were coming from and saw Furihata turn around then face forward with determined eyes, pushing Sakurai into the gym. Sakurai ran into Aomine and grabbed onto him, dropping the groceries, and started sniffling.

Furihata entered the gym and the players' eyes widened in shock when they saw her hair was floating upwards while she let out a piercing cry. She was holding out her hand and Akashi, being the closest one to her, grabbed her hand and pulled her inside the gym and into his embrace. With Furihata having something to keep her inside the gym Takao and Himuro shared a look and closed the door on the thing, slicing off its arm. They held the door shut while Kagami locked the door for them. A scream was heard outside the door and then everything went quiet.

"Are you both ok?" Himuro asked worriedly. Sakurai's face was buried in Aomine's shirt and she only nodded her head. Furihata panted and nodded, looking up at her 'savior' and saw Akashi looking back at her. The silence was short-lived. There were hard bangs on the gym door and a screeching outside the door.

"Let me in" a hideous voice chanted. "Let me in. Let me in! LET ME IN!!!" Sakurai started crying loudly, Aomine patting her head in an act of comfort. Furihata sank to the floor, covering her ears and shaking her head.

"What is that? Make it stop" Midorima said, getting agitated.

"That's not funny Muro-chin."

"I'm getting scared senpai" Kise said.

"Look at them and tell me why they would make a joke like that!" Kagami said, pointing at Furihata and Sakurai then turning to the door and screaming at the creature outside. "And you shut up! Go away! Haven't you had enough? Nobody wants you here!" The noises outside became more subsided until they stopped. Momoi went up to Sakurai and gave her a handkerchief to wipe her eyes while Coach Aida knelt by Furihata and rubbed her back soothingly.

Takao cleared her throat, catching the attention of the others. She pointed to the gym floor when her could see a puddle of blood. Well to most it would be a puddle of blood. But to the cursed ones, it would a mangled arm with blood spilling out of it.

"Now do you believe me?"

 

 

 


	3. Blind at Diner AU

It was about 1 in the morning and Takao was feeling hella sleep deprived when she heard the diner opening and saw a group of rainbow heads-was she hallucinating? Okay no, she wasn't _that_ tired. Anyways, she saw a group of rainbow heads enter and take a seat at a diner table. What caught her attention was that one of the men, a green-haired guy, was wearing sunglasses and using a walking stick. Takao wasn't an idiot and it was pretty obvious that he was blind but when you lack sleep you do some pretty stupid shit. And that's what she did.

Takao walked up to the table and handed everyone their menus, even the blind man. They were quietly conversing with each other when the blind man looked up in her vicinity and spoke.

"Ah...thank you...I'll just...read this" he said in a serious voice. You'd think he was angry but Takao, being a jokester herself, knew he was being funny. Having lost most of her sense of reason she snorted which caught all the guys' attention. She cleared her throat and smiled at them.

"Are you ready to order now?" After giving their orders Takao went to the kitchen to get their food. When she came back she saw that they were actively engaged in conversation so she decided to just put their food on the table and take her leave. As they saw her coming with their food they stopped talking, however, and waited for her. The sound of her putting the plates down didn't get by the spectacled man and he spoke up amidst the silence.

"Well it looks delicious" was all he said and Takao lost her shit.

"Ahahahahaha" she cried, wiping tears from her eyes. "You're too funny, I think I'm in love." Fuck. Did she really just say that? Ah whatever, to hell with reason!

"Thanks, you don't seem that bad yourself. Midorima Shintaro. I'll be here all week" he replied, not missing a beat.

"Takao Kazunari, nice to meet you Shin-chan!"

"The pleasure is mine, Kazu."


	4. Student Council AU

"Haizaki Shougo stop right there" a stern and slightly irritated male voice said. The silver-haired teen turned around and smirked at the person who called her.

"Well if it isn't the student council president, Nijimura. Fancy seeing you here. Have you any business with a student like me?" she taunted.

"You know damn well I do!" he growled. "First, you're not in the correct uniform. Second, you look like you've just finished roughhousing. And third, no matter how many times you get detention you always skip so now it's my responsibility to take care of you. You're joining the student council, teacher's orders."

"You must've forgotten that I actually don't care what the teacher says so if this conversation is over I'll be taking my leave." She spun around on her heels and barely took one step before her shoulder was grabbed and she was lifted on someone else's. "Hey what do you think you're doing? Let go of me!"

"Sorry, no can do. From now until the end of the school year you're under my jurisdiction."

 

 

"...And? What am I supposed to do here?" Haizaki asked, turning away from the student council door to stare at Nijimura. She had quietly resigned to her fate after he had had a little 'chat' with her while getting to their destination.

"Basically you're just gonna help me enforce the laws of the school. With your...violent tendencies I think that'd be easy enough. Now hurry up and go inside so I can introduce you to the other members."

"Aye aye captain." She slid open the door and saw that there was a black-haired girl, a blonde male, a brunette guy, and a blunette female in the room. "Yo what's up guys?" she said nonchalantly and moved to the side to let Nijimura in.

"Nijimuracchi, who is this girl?" the blonde asked.

" 'Nijimuracchi'? What the fuck is that?"

"Mind your manners" Nijimura said to the girl, who only stuck her tongue out in response. "This is Haizaki, she'll be joining the student council temporarily this year. Haizaki these are the student council members: Kasamatsu Yukio, Kise Ryouta, Shigehiro Ogiwara, and Kuroko Tetsuya." Kasamatsu gave a nod of acknowledgement, Kise waved, Ogiwara smiled, and Kuroko bowed. 

"It's nice to meet you, Haizakicchi!" Kise exclaimed.

"I'd rather you not use such a stupid pet name with me. You may be a popular pretty boy but you're also a very shitty boy" she replied stoically.

"So mean!" he fake-cried. While others laughed at this exchange, Nijimura gave her a slap on the back of the head.

"Ow, what the hell was that for?!"

"Discipline" was the answer she got from him.

"Cheer up Ryouta" Ogiwara laughed.

"Yeah, cheer up Shitty Boy" Kasamatsu said.

"Not you too, senpai!"

"Maybe she'll let you call her by another nickname" Kuroko added.

"Really?" The excited blonde turned to Haizaki with sparkles in his eyes. "Would you really?"

"Ugh fine" she replied. She really wasn't good with these types of people.

"How about Yankee-kun?"

"You picking a fight with me?"

"Oyabun?"

"That's even worse than before."

"Shou-chan?"

"That's too girly!"

"Well I don't know what you want!" he cried.

"Argh you are so aggravating you bumbling idiot! I'll castrate you! Just call me Haizakicchi or Haizaki or Shougo or whatever the hell you want if that'll get you to stop annoying me!"

"Then Haizakicchi it is!"

"UGHHH! Not even 10 minutes in and I'm so done."

"At least you lasted longer than both Nijimura and Kasamatsu" Kuroko said. "5 minutes in and they kicked Kise and told him to shut up and die."

"It gets better with time, though. Don't worry about it" Ogiwara said reassuringly.

"Yeah well I hope so. I have a year to spend with all of you guys after all. Not to mention Nijimura's disciplinary tactics" Haizaki sighed. She could bet it was going to be a long one.

 


	5. Bodyguard AU (Objection Snippet)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a headcanon I have that when Kise gets mad she starts to use huge words you'd probably need to search up to understand. I'll put them in the end chapter notes to save you time from searching for them separately if you want to know what they mean.

"I don't agree with this" the blonde woman said, glaring at the police officer.

"Well too bad, Kise" her manager, Kasamatsu said. "Since you're being stalked we had to hire a bodyguard to guarantee your safety."

"Yeah but that doesn't mean I wanna live with this ganguro!" At this the navy-haired officer turned to her with an annoyed look on his face.

"Look Blondie, I really don't care what you want. As long as I'm getting paid I'll do my job until the end."

"Oh wow, how dedicated you are" she rolled her eyes. "And it's not 'Blondie'. My name is Kise Ryouta."

"Hmph I'm not stupid enough to not know who you are."

"But you sure are dense. I offered you a salutation, the least you could do is introduce yourself."

"So articulate! Guess you aren't such a dumb blonde. The name's Aomine Daiki."

"You are so rebarbative! Senpai, I want to change my bodyguard. It's not that I doubt your acumen but anyone would be better than this asinine knave!"

"As always you have such a peculiar vocabulary when angry. Please limit your time with Midorima. And tough luck kid, he was the only one available on such short notice. At least give him a chance before you decide. Believe it or not he's good at his job." Kise turned to face Aomine again and saw a smirk plastered on his face.

"Well that sounds really inconceivable but fine" she sighed. "Since we'll be living together we might as well get along. You ooze confidence but please try not to be such an odious cretin."

"Don't worry about a thing. I take my job very seriously Kise. You can entrust your life to me."

"Then please take care of me Aomine."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salutation: basically a greeting
> 
> Articulate: speaking fluently and coherently; eloquently
> 
> Rebarbative: unattractive and objectionable (I'm using this to mean vexing and aggravating)
> 
> Acumen: the ability to make good judgments and quick decisions
> 
> Asinine: extremely stupid or foolish
> 
> Knave: a dishonest or unscrupulous man
> 
> Inconceivable: not capable of being imagined or grasped mentally; unbelievable
> 
> Odious: extremely unpleasant; repulsive (intolerable/atrocious)
> 
> Cretin: a stupid person (idiot)
> 
> Entrust: put something into someone's care or protection


End file.
